


[podfic] Between Two Lungs

by arkadyevna



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Breathplay, Choking, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, dissociation and identity struggles, some deep-rooted issues and lack of communication but they work it out, warning for what might be read as suicidal ideation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29065590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/pseuds/arkadyevna
Summary: Podfic ofBetween Two LungsbyPandir.“I prefer you doing it”, Atem told him, quietly, interweaving Kaiba’s slender fingers with his own, “Just you and your hands. Nothing else.”-A short fic inspired by a convo about the possibilities of Atem & Kaiba and breathplay as means for Atem to relinquish control. This got a bit more existential than that premise might suggest.
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi, Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi | Atem
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	[podfic] Between Two Lungs

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Between Two Lungs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12658614) by [Pandir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandir/pseuds/Pandir). 



****

**Original:** [Between Two Lungs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12658614) by Pandir. 

**Reader/Cover Artist:** [arkadyevna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/pseuds/arkadyevna/works). 

**Pairing:** Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi, Atem/Kaiba Seto. 

**Rating:** Teen and Up Audiences.

 **Length:** 00:22:30

 **Complete MP3 Link:** [follow link to download!](https://www.mediafire.com/file/x3eq83shl9xoewm/%255BYGO%255D_Between_Two_Lungs.mp3/file) : **14.98 MB**

Ta, listener.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first official podfic of 2021, if you don't count Voiceteam (which started in December). Absolutely adore this fic, have at it ya fiends. A huge thanks to the Dark Pride of Dimensions discord chat, cause yo this wouldn't exist without you. I finally think I'm stepping into my character voices, let me know what you think. I mean, I had fun recording it so -


End file.
